1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide member, an object detection apparatus having the light guide member, and a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Object detection apparatuses for detecting an object (e.g., raindrop) adhered on a surface of a light translucent member (e.g., windshield) composing a vehicle are known.
The object detection apparatus includes, for example, a light source such as a light emitting element that emits light to irradiate an object, and a detection unit such as a light receiving element to receive reflection light reflected from the object and to detect the object based on change of light quantity of the received reflection light.
The object detection apparatus includes, for example, a light guide member made of translucent material, disposed between the light translucent member (e.g., windshield), and the light source and the detection unit to guide light exiting from the light source and reflection light reflected from an object.
As to the object detection apparatus including the light guide member, to avoid false detection of an object, it is required that air bubble does not exist between the light guide member and the light translucent member.
In view of this, when installing the object detection apparatus, adhesive material such as adhesive layer or adhesive sheet may be disposed between the light guide member and the light translucent member to prevent intrusion of air bubble between the light guide member and the light translucent member as disclosed in JP-H11-304700-A and JP-2000-131231-A.
Typically, a windshield attached with the object detection apparatus has a three-dimensional curved face in line with a designed shape of a vehicle.
As to conventional object detection apparatuses, because a shape of the windshield and a shape of contact face of the light guide member are different, when the light guide member is attached to a three-dimensional curved face of the windshield, air bubble may intrude between the adhesive and the windshield, and/or between the adhesive and the light guide member.
Further, as to conventional object detection apparatuses, because a shape of the windshield and a shape of contact face of the light guide member are different, when the light guide member is attached to a three-dimensional curved face of the windshield, attachment work may not be conducted efficiently.